1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a tool that provides information to a golfer or a golf professional working with the golfer as to how to modify a putter so that it has a length, lie angle, face angle, and weight that meets the personal requirements of the golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lie angle of a putter is the angle between the putter shaft and the ground. For example, if a shaft is disposed at a right angle to the putter head, the lie angle is ninety degrees (90°). When a putter is held properly, the sole of the putter should be parallel to the ground.
Many golfers, however, hold their putters with the sole of the putter head in oblique relation to a ground surface. If the toe of the putter head is elevated above the heel, the golfer has two choices: 1) learn to hold the putter so that the sole is parallel to the ground or 2) modify the putter by increasing its lie angle so that the sole is parallel to the ground even when the golfer does not change his or her putting style.
The same observation applies if a golfer putts with the heel of the putter elevated relative to the toe. The golfer can improve his or her stance, or the putter can be adjusted by decreasing its lie angle so that the sole will be parallel to the ground even when the golfer uses an unmodified stance.
Recognizing that golfers have varying styles of grips and stances when putting, manufacturers provide putters having many different lie angles. A golfer therefore must try out numerous putters in an attempt to find one that has a lie angle that is optimal for his or her style of putting. Still, with the help of a golf professional or by trial and error, many golfers will learn that either the heel or the toe of the putter is elevated when they perform a putt. The lie angle of the putter can then be increased or decreased to accommodate the golfer's style.
The face angle of a putter head is the angle between the striking surface of the putter head and an intended line of ball travel. When a putt is made with perfection, the angle between the striking surface and the intended line of ball travel will be exactly ninety degrees (90°). However, many golfers consistently hit a putt with their putter in a “closed” position, i.e., so that the angle is eighty-nine degrees (89°), eighty-eight degrees (88°) and so on. If the angle is less than ninety degrees (90°), a right-handed golfer will putt the ball to the left of the target hole. If the striking surface is held in an “open” position at time of impact, the angle is ninety-one degrees (91°), ninety-two degrees (92°), and so on. A right-handed golfer putting with an open putter at time of impact will putt the ball to the right of the target hole.
The opposite results are experienced by left-handed golfers.
Putters are manufactured having ninety degree (90°) face angles. Accordingly, a golfer who consistently putts with a closed or open putter at point of impact has two options. First, learn to putt squarely, where the putter in no longer closed or open, or adjust the face angle of the putter head to compensate for the golfer's habit. Where the second option is selected, the golfer himself or a golf professional working with the golfer must carefully measure the degrees of closing or opening and adjust the putter head accordingly.
Another factor that affects putting is the weight of the putter head. If a putter head is too heavy for a particular golfer, the putts will consistently fall short because the golfer exerts too little force. Conversely, a putter head that is too light will result in putts that overshoot the target hole because the golfer is exerting too much force.
Manufacturers therefore make putter heads of differing weights. However, even when a putter is found that is substantially perfect, many golfers will still strike the ball too hard or too soft because the putter weight will not be ideal for them. Again, the golfer has two options—learn to putt with the given weight, or adjust the weight by trial and error or have a golf professional adjust the weight of the putter to compensate for the putting style of the golfer.
The fourth and final major variable is the length of the club shaft. After observing a golfer using a shaft of a certain length, a golf professional may change the golfer's putting style so that the style is in concordance with the length of the shaft, or the professional may decide to change the length of the shaft so that the golfer may keep the style to which he or she has become accustomed.
It is not a simple matter, however, for a golf professional to adjust the lie angle of a putter precisely to the lie angle that a particular golfer requires. Nor is it easy to adjust the face angle to the precise face angle required by a particular golfer. Moreover, the exact weight required is not easily quantifiable. Adjusting the length of a putter shaft also requires a precise measurement if the ideal length is to be found.
There is a need, therefore, for a tool that enables a golfer or a golf professional working with the golfer to determine how much and in what direction the lie angle, face angle, weight, and length of a putter should be adjusted to compensate for the putting style of the golfer.
No such tool was heretofore known. Nor was it obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, how such a tool could be provided.